Sin decir adiós
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Algunas personas se van sin decir adiós, y nos dejan con una responsabilidad absoluta, que no nos permite seguirles de inmediato. One-shot dedicado a Tiffa-chan por su cumple. Triste muy triste, han sido advertidos.


**¡Hola gente! Aquí está Kitten con este one-shot triste, muy triste, dedicado a las chicas del grupo, principalmente a Tiffa-san que va a cumplir años pronto, mañana, creo. Les advierto que estaba bien deprimida cuándo escribí ésto (Agh, la pubertad y lo que le hace a tu cuerpo!), por lo tanto no esperen arcoiris, belleza y felicidad abundante más adelante. Quedó bastante corto la verdad, pero les juro que fue hecho con bastante esfuerzo de mi parte (yo lo escribi con todo lo que mi depresión me permitio v':) (?), bueno, no les quiero seguir interrumpiendo, así que vayan, vayan. Lean, y espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: A ver, si Sword Art Online y sus personajes me pertenecieran a mi, no estaría aquí escribiendo, sino planeando una tercera temporada ñ.ñ**

 **Advertencia: Kitten no se hace responsable de ninguno los efectos que éste capitulo pueda causarles física, y psicológicamente. Han sido advertidos (?)**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Nos dejaste sin la más pequeña advertencia.

Ni siquiera nos llegaste a decir adiós.

Y no me puedo dejar de preguntar, ¿Por qué?

No lo vi venir, y a todos nos tomó por sorpresa.

Y cuando partiste al cielo, una parte muy importante de mi murió junto a ti.

Esa brillante sonrisa tuya, aquella que podía iluminar el día de cualquiera, sin importar lo que estuvieran pasando, no brillaria nunca más, Sino en los corazones de aquellos que ayudaste, en sus recuerdos.

Parece tan solo una despiadada jugarreta del destino, Que por tanto nos hizo sufrir, Y al final, tan temprano nos separó el uno del otro.

Tu memoria permanece fresca en mis recuerdos mientras las lagrimas caen al compás de mi agonía, y no puedo, no consigo la fuerza de detener las amargas lagrimas, y no consigo despedirme de ti con una sonrisa, cómo tu hiciste.

 _–No llores, porque si me voy, será con una sonrisa–_ Susurraste en una voz débil y temblorosa.

Una sonrisa radiante para ser recordada por todos aquellos que te aman.  
Lloro amargamente sobre tu sonriente cuerpo sin vida, maldiciendo al destino y deseando haber estado en tu lugar, para protegerte del cruel destino que se impuso en ti.

No noto, ni le doy importancia a aquellos que están a nuestro alrededor, hasta que ella apareció frente a mi.  
Sentí mi corazón destrozarse en mil y un pedazos apenas la vi. Tan hermosa, tan pequeña, tan frágil, y sobretodo, tan parecida a ti, que era doloroso. Sus ojos, que me miraban con gran curiosidad, su escaso cabello, que era apenas y notable, y su rostro, el que heredó en mayoría de ti. Su agudo y triste llanto llenó de pena la pequeña habitación de hospital.

No pude evitar seguir llorando. Perdí las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban cuándo seguiste allí, fría y con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y pensar que nunca llegarías a conocerla, y que ella nunca llegaría a entender lo que era tener una madre, me hirió profundamente.  
Tomé a la pequeña entre mis brazos, porque no pude seguir viendola llorar. Me aleje lentamente de ti, y la acurruqué, tarareandole una canción de cuna para calmarla.

Allí, frente a tu lugar de descanso eterno, hice una promesa en silencio. No volvería a mostrar ningún rastro de debilidad frente a ella, nunca mientras estuviera vivo.  
Sería fuerte por los dos, y le contaría mucho sobre ti, sobre nosotros. Sobre muchas cosas más. Cuidaría de ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y nunca, nunca te olvidaría. Con la frente en alto, y cargando a nuestra pequeña niña en brazos, me retiré. Y todos los días, por el resto de mi vida, te extrañaría, recordandote con el inmenso cariño que te tengo, y siempre te tendré.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Años, muchos años después…

–Papi, ¿Mi Mami está en el cielo, no?– Preguntó dubitativamente.

–Si, está en el cielo, cuidándonos a ambos.

–¿Por qué se fué? ¿Por qué no se quedó aquí conmigo si me quería tanto cómo dices?– Continuó, ligeramente llorosa e insegura.

–Ella te quería bastante, mucho más de lo que tu crees, y desde mucho antes de que llegaras al mundo. Y ella quería quedarse, cuidando de ti con todo su ser, hasta sus últimos días.

–¿…E-entonces...? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

–Porque no pudo. Ya era su hora de irse al cielo, y se fue, lamentando no haberte conocido más de lo que pudo. Todo pasa por una razón, después de todo.

–¿Su hora? ¿Eso significa que todos se van en algún momento, que todos llegan a su "hora"?

–Si, todos nos tenemos que ir algún día, y eso es lo que le da valor al tiempo que pudimos pasar aquí, con nuestros amigos y familia.

–¿Quieres decir que tu, algún día también te irás?

–Todos lo haremos. Y cuándo me vaya, me reuniré con tu mamá, y le hablaré mucho, mucho sobre ti– Reí ante la ironía, puesto a que había hecho lo mismo con ella, contandole siempre sobre los agradables y dulces recuerdos que tenía de su madre.

–Pero, entonces me dejarías a mi aquí, solita…

–Claro que no, tu familia siempre estuvo, está y estará por siempre en tu corazón, y cuándo el día llegue, los tres nos reuniremos finalmente, y ella podrá ver lo mucho que has crecido, y de seguro estará muy feliz. Ella nos está esperando allí.

–¿Sabes? Una vez me dijiste que me parezco mucho a ella, pero nunca he visto una foto de ella. Y los otros no me quieren mostrar ninguna.

–Te juro que si no te parecieras tan ligeramente a mi, nadie creyera que eres mi hija. Ven por aquí, debo de tener algunas fotos... Aja! Aquí tienes.

La foto en sí era bastante vieja en sí, de unos días antes de que hubiera entrado a GGO, la tarde de el día en el que Kikuoka me habló sobre el incidente y me pidió ayudarlo. Ése día nos habíamos encontrado una pareja que tenía dos gemelas idénticas, que nos pidieron que les tomaramos una foto. Y a cambio, ellos también nos tomaron una, foto que ahora está en sus manos.

–¡Oh! ¡E-es tan bonita...! Ésta es mi mamá, ¿verdad papi? ¡Y mirate, te ves tan joven! ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo es ésta foto...?

–Unos 14 años, ¿tal vez?…

–Vaya... El color de cabello de Mamá es igual al mío, y el de los ojos también... Es cómo si estuviera viendo una versión mayor de mi misma...

–Efectivamente, eres la viva imágen de Asuna.

–Asu...na?

–Si. Así se llama. Kirigaya Asuna.

–Kirigaya Asuna– Murmuró para sí –¿Papi?

–¿Si?

–¿Tu crees qué Mami esté orgullosa de mi? ¿Crees que se alegrará bastante cuándo me vea?

–Estoy seguro que si, mi pequeña Aiko...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 **The End. Porque la inútil musa depresiva no quería que yo siguiera escribiendo. Pero bueno, aquí quedó, one-shot que pronto desaparecerá de mi perfil (planeo unirlo al fic cooescrito con Xu, 50 sombras de Kirigaya), pero que quería subir cuánto antes para ustedes :3**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, diganme sus opiniones/críticas/otros en un review, no se molesten en a nadie la en favoritos porque se va pronto, tampoco la sigan porque es one-shot, pero me pueden seguir/añadir a favoritos a mi v': y a Xu, que tiene 50 Sombras de Kirigaya en su perfil. Eso es todo, no olviden dejarme un review todo inspirador XD Los leo luego, chavos. Bye bye!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
